Hey, Dad
by The Ninja Acount
Summary: It has been five years since Robin had gone missing. Five years since the oldest Wayne child "died" and the other three had been kidnapped. Young Justice and Batman were the only ones still looking for the missing bird, and most of them were losing hope. Only Wally and Batman looked for the missing brothers. But maybe, they don't want to be found. But Blüdenhaven's new heroes do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. I'm going to try to not spoil anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Young Justice, or the Batfamily.**

* * *

They stood on the building in Blüdhaven. _Blüdhaven_. The most crime infested city in the world. It was worse then Gotham. And here stood three founding members of the Justice League. Here on business, of course.

Batman, Superman, and Flash were looking for something (someone) none of them thought they would ever see.

A Blüdhaven superhero. From what they had heard, he had been going around freely for nearly six months now, but had been kept a secret within the crime ridden town until recently. Before that, he had only been around every once in a while, stop a rape here, a bank robbery there, and didn't really do much more. He was so quiet, not even Batman had heard of him.

But Batman hadn't been the same for 5 years.

He had changed when Robin had gone missing during a mission when Batman was halfway over the world. He had been to far away to save his little bird, or even hunt down his kidnapper. But he held himself together for a very good reason. Well, three very good reasons, truthfully.

His other three sons; Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne.

They were all distraught over how there older brother was missing. Jason got meaner, nearly as mean as when he first got off the street. Tim retreated into his books, always reading so he didn't think about Dick. Damian just sat in Dick's room, and acted as if he was just waiting for him to come home.

Bruce held himself together, because if he lost it, he was afraid of what would have happened to his sons. Be tried his best to comfort them but, even though he had gotten better at caring for kids thanks to Dick, he still wasn't the best. But his kids had made it even harder to comfort them then it should be.

All of them insisted that Dick wasn't gone.

No matter who told them; Alfred, Bruce, or Wally (who had been there when Robin was taken), they would not believe it.

Then they went missing, too. Bruce had been frantic when he had come back from hunting down a (false) lead about Robin, and found that the rest of his sons had gone missing.

A nation wide search had begun to look for the boys. The public believed Dick Grayson to be dead, and to have his brothers missing such a short time after was a great tragedy.

The public had stopped looking for the Wayne siblings little by little, until exactly a year latter. They did it only a few days after the Justice League declared that Robin, Boy Wonder, was dead. But the Justice League kept looking.

Two years after they went missing, only the founders and Young Justice were still looking for the missing bird. Only the founders of the League were looking for his brothers.

Soon after, the search for Dick went down to six people, and only two people were left looking for the Wayne brothers.

Now, here they were. 5 years latter. Young Justice had nearly given up hope, and didn't look for Robin as often, anymore. Other then Wally, who continued to look for his missing best friend, as well as his brothers. Batman wasn't with the League as much anymore, only helping when asked. He was too busy looking for his little birds.

Batman had changed, became even more threatening. All he did was look for his sons, not investigating anything or anyone else, unless he absolutely had too.

Standing on that roof in Blüdhaven, Batman felt like everything was about to change.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Stop? Go on? Tell me, please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost I want to thank someone. I can't PM them because they were a Guest, but thank you for that. I know, I'm not very confident in my writing, and that review helped me gain some confidence, if only a little then it's a start.**

**People like it. That makes me happy.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE/BATFAMILY.**

* * *

"Leave."

Flash, Superman, and Batman all jumped and spun around to face the voice. What they saw was a man of average hight and a strong build. His hair was black, his eyes covered by a domino mask. The costume he wore was black, other then a blue bird-like design on his chest. A utility belt was around his waist.

Superman spoke first, "You must be Blüdhaven's hero. What's your name?"

The man in front of the three senior heroes looked wary for a moment. "Nightwing," the man said after a moment, "Now leave my city."

"He sounds kinda like you, Bats," Flash joked, but went silent when glared at by two people.

"I am nothing like him," Nightwing spat, pointing a finger at Batman.

Flash held up his hands on a silent surrender just as Superman stepped in. "Well, Nightwing, we have a proposition for you."

"No," Nightwing said before Superman could say another word. "Now leave."

Superman blinked. "You didn't even listen to what I had to say."

"Didn't have to," Nightwing stated, "You want me to join the Justice League. The answer is no, I won't join."

"Why not?" Flash asked.

Nightwing just stared at the Flash, who began to fidget under Nightwing's gaze. "I work alone," Nightwing replied.

"That's what I said at first," Batman spoke for the first time, "But they got me to join. As a hero, you're goal is to do as much good, save as many people, as you can. You can do more work as a member of the Justice League then you can in Blüdhaven alone."

Nightwing and Batman began to have a staring contest. The other two heroes on the roof let them, afraid of what would happen if they interrupted it. Superman eventually worked up the nerve to ask again, "Nightwing, will you join us? Become a member of the League?"

A laugh was heard from the roof next to the one they were on. Three pairs of eyes instantly went to the sound, while the other glared at the sky.

"Nightwing? Become a member of the League of do-gooders? You must be joking." A man stepped forward to match the voice. It was a tall man, with a build much like Nightwing's. The man was dressed close to how a motorcycle rider would, with a red helmet covering all of his head, including his face. What grabbed the attention of the three Leaguers was the guns at the man's belt.

"Who are you? And why do you find the idea of Nightwing joining the League ridiculous?" Batman demanded. He was ignored. The new man starred at Nightwing, who had finally turned to look at the new arrival.

"What are you doing here, Hood? I told you to take the others home." Nightwing questioned the man after a few moments.

"Others?" Flash said in surprise. He was ignored as well.

"I did," the man said. "I brought the brats home, and came back to see why they were here." The man turned to them and stared before laughing darkly. He jumped onto the same roof a he spoke again, "Where are my manors? I'm Red Hood, Nightwing's partner." The Leagures were surprised that Nightwing had a partner who used guns. Batman's mind instantly made the connection, between the name, and criminals. Red Hood was a name used by the Joker before he was "Joker."

"You know I don't like them being home alone," Nightwing continued talking to Red Hood, "It's not safe."

Red Hood laughed again. "They can take care of themselves."

Nightwing sighed while glaring at his partner. "Yes, I'm aware that they can take care of themselves, but they still don't know how bad this town is. I'd like it to stay that way. Go home and stay with them."

Red Hood stared at Nightwing, before sighing and shaking his head. "Fine," he said, "I'll go. But if I find out you joined with them, ditching us, I will personally hunt you down."

Nightwing smiled. "Don't worry," Nightwing comforted the man with the guns, "I'll be home soon, just make sure they're safe."

Red Hood waved his hand in a dismissive manor as he went to take his leave. Before he could take one jump, he stopped and stared at the roof across the street. "You little shits!" he yelled suddenly, "I told you both to stay home!"

"And we told you, you're not the boss of us," a new voice spoke. The Leaguers looked around, searching for the source of the voice when suddenly, two more people landed on the roof. Both were young males. The smaller one was wearing a smaller version of Nightwing's costume, but the bird on his chest was red instead of blue. The other boy was in a black suit with a red x across his chest, and he had gray gloves and boots on. Both were wearing domino masks.

Nightwing's voice was sharp when he spoke, lined with barley suppressed anger, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't blame me," the smaller one yelped, "X didn't want to be home without one of you."

Nightwing sent a glare at Red Hood before motioning the boys over to him. As they scrambled over, Nightwing turned to the League members. "These two are Renegade," he pointed to the smaller one, "And Red X." he pointed to the other. "The four of us work together to protect Blüdhaven."

The heroes nodded in understanding. All of them were surprised. They came to Blüdenhaven, trying to recruit one hero to the league, and had found four heroes, worthy of legue induction. Batman looked at Nightwing and asked, "How do you work alone if you four work together?"

Nightwing stared at Batman for a moment before speaking, "Even Batman had his Robin." He then turned to the boys as Superman held Batman back from attacking Nightwing for mentioning Robin.

"You guys OK?" Nightwing asked the two boys. They both nodded, so he continued, "X, I know you don't like being without Hood or I, but when eather of us tell you to do something, it's for your, and Renegade's, protection. You have to listen to us. Understand?"

Red X nodded, and opened his mouth. He closed it, only to open it again and say what he feared, "Are you going to leave us to join the League?" Nightwing shook his head, and Red X smiled at him, "Good. I don't want you to leave."

"I will never leave you, X. Promise."

The Leaguers and Red Hood had watched as Nightwing spoke to the younger males, and Superman decided to try one more time. "All of you can join us, if you wish. Though Renegade and Red X might be better for... Something else. If you join us, you can make the whole world safer, and we can help supply your utility belt needs." When Superman said something else, he was thinking that, with their age, Red X and Renegade would be better for Young Justice then the Justice League.

Nightwing looked at Superman and asked him, "Why do you want me as a member of the Justice League so bad? I don't have any powers, there's nothing special about me."

"We're always looking for new members," Superman answered, "And we all agree that a hero from Blüdhaven is worthy of Justice League membership."

Nightwing stared at Superman, and moved his gaze over all three of his partners. He sighed and said, "We'll think about it. If, and only if, you leave our city." Superman smiled and nodded in agreement. "Meet me at Harold's Bar in a week. 8'oclock. No earlier, no later. Understand?" Superman nodded his understanding.

"Now get out of our city," Red Hood nearly growled. The Leagures left faster then the younger heroes could see.

The Blüdhaven heroes went to the apartment they all lived in. It wasn't very big, most people would call it small. It had three rooms; one bedroom with a single bed, a small bathroom, and a living room/kitchen. The four heroes quickly changed from their costumes into their pajamas. The younger two came out of the room they shared into the living room. The oldest sat on the coach, while the other was getting something to eat out of their nearly empty fridge.

"Are you really going to join the League?" Red X, now Tim asked. Renegade, Damian, looked at his big brother. Both of the boys walked over to the coach, and sat on eather side of their brother.

Nightwing and Red Hood, or Dick and Jason looked at each other before laughing. Dick put an arm around his little brothers. "I will never join a team with Bruce. Not after he left us like that. But I might just join Young Justice again. That is, if you three join with me."

Dick looked at his brothers, who appeared thoughtful. Tim answered first, "I'll join if you all join."

"Fine. Whatever," Damian said, which his brothers knew to mean he would join.

Jason looked the most wary. "I don't know. It's too close to Bruce for my comfort. I like it with him thinking we're dead."

Dick smiled at Jason. "I promise to keep a eye on him to make sure he's not on to us."

Jason sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "I'll join, Dickie," he finally said, "But if this all blows up in our face, if Bruce finds out it's us, I get to say I told you so."

Dick smiled. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it's been nearly a month since I updated. I was directly affected due to Hurricane Sandy and was stuck at my grandma's house (with no wifi) or school (stage crew for hours a day) for most of the month. But regular updates should be coming back now. And if not, just annoy me somehow. I'll update then. Anyway, on to the story.**

**I DON'T OWN YJ OR THE BAT BRATS.**

* * *

A week passed before Superman and Batman found themselves in Harold's Bar. Their civilian clothing was a little formal for the dimly lit bar, but not enough that they stood out like a sore thumb. The bar wasn't very loud, nor was it very crowded, though it held many low-ranking criminal. The heroes made their way to a table pushed against the wall.

It hadn't occurred to them that Nightwing wouldn't be able to recognize eather of them in civilian clothes until after they had left the crime ridden city. Superman had been all for going back to find Nightwing, but Batman had managed to hold him back. Batman knew neither Nightwing, nor his partners, would join them if they entered the city before the meeting time.

The men sat at their table, watching the occupants of the bar. Being the good-doers they are, their eyes were drawn to a man behind the counter with two annoyed looking men in front of him. While it was never uncommon to see annoyed men at a bar, it was uncommon to see a bartender afraid of the annoyed men. Superman used his superhearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Come on, Johnnny," annoyed guy one said, "Just one more night. It will be easy. Just like old times."

"I remember the old times," the bartender, Johnny, answered, "They were never easy. And I've already told you, I'm out of the business."

"We were always good to you," annoyed guy two argued, "Better then lots of the scrum you went with. And we always payed well."

"I don't care. I'm not-"

Superman's eavesdropping was interrupted as two boys came up to their table. "Hi, I'm Jack, and this is Drake," the taller of the two introduced them both, "We'll be serving you tonight. Can we get you anything?"

The heroes were shocked. The taller boy couldn't be older then 13, with the younger looking closer to nine. But here they were, working in a bar.

"No, thank you," Bruce answered the boys, "We're just waiting for a business partner."

The boys smiled at the men. "Ok," the short one, Drake, replied, "Call us if you need anything."

The boys left to another table, leaving the two heroes wondering why they would ave to work in a place like this.

Superman went back to listening to the bartender.

"For the last time. No!" the John was annoyed now.

"$75!" annoyed man two tryed to bargin.

"No!"

"Each!"

"Still not happening."

"Just drop it," annoyed one guy told his friend, "We'll just grab one of his brats on the way out."

Annoyed guy two smiled, "Why not grab them both? One for me, one for you?"

"Even better."

Superman heard the bartender's teeth clench as his hands gripped the glass he was holding so hard that it almost broke. The leaguer heard John's teeth clench as his hands curled into fists. Superman watched as the John went from being scared and nervous, to extreamly angery. "You won't hurt my brothers," he growled.

Annoyed guy one smirked. "Then you come."

The bartender's shoulders slummed, but he sounded determind when he answered, "$75 each."

"You'll get $50 in total," annoyed guy two bargened, "If your good."

The John looked defeated, knowing anything he asked for could mean his brothers beinPitt in danger. So he agreeded, lowering his head as if ashamed. He held out his hand to seal the deal, when a voice interrupted. "What's going on here?"

Annoyed man one and two spun around as John's head snapped up. A smile slightly graced his lips. Standing behind them was a man who Superman and Batman had recognized from the doorway. He had been something like a bouncer, but let people in without checking ID's. The heroes assumed he was lazy.

"Pete!" annoyed man one shouted, "So good to see you. How've you been?"

"I was doing pretty good," the bouncer, Pete, "Until I found out you two snuck in here again. Now explain!"

"We just needed some help with something," annoyed guy to gulped. "And John was always very good at helping us when he was younger."

Pete actually growled. "Get out," he told the men, "Get out before I call the cops. And I'm sure Red X or Renegade will hear the report, or maybe Nightwing or Red Hood will make an appearance."

Annoyed man one smirked. "We already made the deal."

Pete looked pissed for a moment before turning to look at John. But John was staring at the annoyed men. "No we didn't," he said, "We never shook on it."

Annoyed guys one and two paled, knowing what this ment. They quickly stood up and left the bar.

Once they were gone, John sighed in relief. Pete looked at the bartender with a worried eye. "You OK, old man?" he asked.

"Who you calling old man, kid?" John joked weakly. When all Pete did was raise an eyebrow, John sighed again before answering; "I'm fine, Pete. Don't worry. They didn't do anything to bad. Worst they did was threaten Jack, Drake, and somewhat you." Superman recognized the first two names as his and Batman's servers.

Pete looked even madder as he turned, ready to storm out of the bar and find annoyed man one and annoyed man two. Before he could, John leaned over the bar and put a hand on his brother's arm. "Relax," he ordered, "Everything's fine. We'll just have to keep an eye on them for a little."

Pete still looked annoyed, but had calmed down slightly. He chucked weakly at John's last statement. "We always keep an eye on the little shits," he argued.

"Don't call them shits," John told him, "And we'll just keep a closer eye on them."

Pete nodded while studying John for a moment. "Go take your dinner break."

"Can't," Dick informed his brother, "I'm working the bar alone till you can help. And that's not till B.C. gets here."

"He's here, so I'll take over," Pete offered. "Besides, Harold wouldn't let you tak a dinner break if it's after 8:30. It's already 8 now."

"Did Jack and Drake eat? Did you, for that matter?" John played his role of older brother.

Pete smiled, "I wouldn't have told you to go before we had eaten."

"Thanks. I'll be at the dinner."

"OK. Be back soon."

With that, the bartender left. Superman stopped paying attention to what was happening around him to tell Batman what had been said. Batman had watched everything, while not being able to hear any of it.

"So, what do you thinks up with them?" the alien asked the detective.

"Eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves," a voice said. Batman and Superman looked up to see a man. By the voice, they knew it was Nightwing.

"Let's hurry this up," Blüdenhaven's hero stated, "I need to be somewhere soon."

"Nightwing. Will you, and your three partners, join the Justice League?" Superman questioned.

"No," Nightwing answered simply. "For three very good reasons."

"And they would be?" Batman prompted.

"One, I don't like you, Bats," Nightwing started, "And neither do my partners. Two, I hacked League security and found out that you don't induct anyone under 18 into the League. Three-"

"Wait. Why would the second one apply to you?"

"I'm only 17. My partners are younger then me." Nightwing informed the shocked heroes. "And three, again, I hacked League security and found something better suited for us."

"You hacked League security?" Superman questioned. He was ignore by both of the other heroes, as Batman asked a better question.

"What would be "better suited" for you all?"

"We'd like to join Young Justice," Nightwing proclaimed.

"We'll have to discuss it with other League members," Batman said, "Then, we'll get back to you."

"Here, take this," Nightwing handed Batman a small communicator. "You can contact me with that when it's decided. Now, I have to go. Wait five minutes before leaving."

"Why?"

Nightwing glared slightly at Batman. "I don't trust you not to follow me." With those words of farewell, Nightwing left the bar.

"He's as paranoid as you, Bats," Superman observed.

Batman ignored Superman, flagging down their waiters. When they came over, Batman gave them $50. He left before the kids could thank him, with Superman hit on his heels.

As they exited, Bartender John slid past them to get back to work.

And the next bay, Dick nor his brothers weren't surprised when they were told they we're invited to join Young Justice.

* * *

**END CHAPTER!**

**A few things that need to be cleared up:**

**1) John, Pete, Jack, and Drake are not OC's, and I'll give fake cookies to whoever figures out who they are, and why they're named that.**

**2) IMPORTANT. NEXT CAPTNER WILL NOT BE POSTED UNTIL I HAVE AN ANSWER! Who do you want on YJ in this story. It's five years latter, so ican add people from season two if its wanted, or a mix if som old and knew. Keep in mind, this sort will have no romance, and I refuse to take Wally out because he's somewhat important.**

**Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. Sorry about the delay, but my little cousin was playing on my I touch (where I had all my outlines) and deleted them all. I remembered most of my YJ outlines, but I have been trying to remember the outline to my Ninja Turtles fic. Sorry.**

**Now, to those of you who guessed who was who. Dick is John, Jason is Pete, Tim is Jack, and Damian was Drake. Dick, Jason, and Tim have their middle names, and Damian (who doesn't have a middle name) has Tim's last name.**

**Now, I had planned for the next chapter to be when the boys meet the team, but not many of you answered who you want on the team. so I wrote this. It's an explanation of the boys life. Next chapter will be meeting the team. **

**To those of you who put who you wanted, please, put it again. I don't want to go through all the reviews of last chapter (a lot, by the way, thank you all). Sorry.**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

Dick woke up on the couch as the sun was rising, like he did every morning. He used the fire escape to climb onto the roof, where he did some exercises. Once he was done, he went back into the apartment and tried to wake Jason up from where he slept on the reclining chair. When the younger boy wouldn't get up, he decidedto just wake up the two youngest. Entering the bedroom, he saw them both sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Damian, Tim, get up," he ordered, "You got school." The boys got up without complaint. Dick got ready in the bathroom while Tim and Damian ate their breakfast.

When Dick came out, he found Tim dressed and a closed bedroom door, which meant Damian was changing. Tim got into the bathroom as Dick tried again to wake Jason. This time, he woke up. "Go eat something, Jay," Dick told his brother, who complied.

Soon enough, everyone was ready and they all left the apartment, ready to start the day. They couldnt afford a car, so they had to walk. Dick and Jason dropped Tim and Damian, or Jack and Drake, off at school, and began heading towards the store they worked at durring the day.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Jason broke the silence.

"Wasn't hungry," Dick answered.

Jason shot him a disbelieving look before speaking again, "BS. You're just trying to save more food for us."

"So?" Dick asked.

"So?!" Jason repeated. "Dick, you have to eat. It's not health that you work so much, and don't eat enough."

"I'm fine, Jason," Dick answered. "You guys come first." Jason sighed. The two of them had this conversation at least once a week, and it always ended here.

Dick and Jason, or John and Pete, entered the store. They worked until it was time to pick the boys up. They walked back to the school. Jason went to get Tim from the middle school while Dick went to the elementery school for Damian. When he walked in, he saw everyone was gone other then Damian and a teacher.

"Sorry I'm late," Dick apologized to the teacher, "I came from work."

"That's fine," the teacher said, "But Drake's teacher asked me to send whoever picked him up to her classroom."

Dick sent Damian a 'what-did-you-do' look, at which the younger boy shrugged. Dick smiled at the teacher. "Of course."

Damian and Dick walked to Damian's classroom in silence. When they entered Mrs. Alessi, Damian's teacher, looked up from her desk. "Hello, you must be Drake's father," she said as she got up and shook Dick's hand.

"Brother, actually," Dick informed her. "I'm John Wilson."

"O I'm sorry," Mrs. Alessi apologized, "I just assumed..."

"It's alright," Dick cut her off. "Now why did you want to see me?"

"Drake misbehaved in class," Mrs. Alessi told Dick, "He got in a fight with another child, and would have hurt him if I hadn't stepped in. I'm sure you'll tell your parents of this, and they'll deal with it."

Dick glared. It wasn't a glare directed at the teacher, just at the world in general. "I'm afraid I won't be able to tell our parents. I'm Drake's guardian, as well as our other brothers. Our dad abandoned us, and then our foster dad abused us. Once I was old enough, I got guardianship of them."

Mrs. Alessi stared at the man in front of her, impressed by the strength it must take him to be able to take care of his brothers after everything he went through.

"OK then. I'm letting Drake off with a warning. I trust that you'll deal with it?" Mrs. Alessi decided it would be best not to mention how she felt on the matter.

"Of course," Dick agreed, "Come on, little D. We got places to be."

Damian silently followed Dick out of the school to the place they met their brothers everyday.

"Finally!" Jason exclaimed when they arrived, "Where the hell where you?"

"Damian got into a fight," Dick informed the red head with hair dyed black. "His teacher wanted to talk to me."

"Really? Nice going, brat." Dick hit Jason over the head.

"Come on," Tim said impatiently. "We got to go a meet them at the mountain."

"We have to go back to the apartment first," Damian spoke for the first time, "I forgot my costume."

"It's fine, D," Dick smiled at the youngest boy, "Mine's still there, too. And so is Jason's."

"Then let's go already," Jason started walking, "I have to check in with some contacts later."

"You'll be careful?" Tim asked fearfully.

Jason smiled, "Always."

* * *

**And there you go, a small explanation of the who the brothers live their lives, and their cover story. Don't forgot to tell me who you want on the team. Wally, Roy (clone), Megan, Connor, Artemis and Kaldar will all be on the team, but tell me what (if any) season two characters you want. IMPORTANT: no Batgirl. Because of the whole thing with Robin, there can't be a Batgirl. But all others are fair game.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to everyone! New chapter, up and ready.**

**I'm sorry to say this, because I suck and updating anyway, but my school musical has started and I do stage crew, which leads to me staying late, then going to my Grandma's (with no Internet). Updates will be slower (I think). I'm going to try to update as often as possible. I'm aiming for once a week, but I doubt that it's going to happen.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Beargirl0, cause she's a whole bunch of awesomeness.**

**Without further delay, the brats meet the team.**

**I DON'T ON YJ!**

* * *

The Young Justice team was all spread out throughout the mountain when Batman called them all to the meeting room. Wally and Artemis where in the souvenir room. Jamie, Bart, and Garfield where watching TV, while Megan and Connor where in the kitchen. Kaldar was in the pool and Roy was nearby, shooting arrows at targets.

Kaldar and Roy where the last to arrive. "What is going on, Batman?" Kaldar asked formally.

"You're new teammates will be arriving soon," Batman answered.

Wally, who had been drinking a can of soda, and Bart, who had been eating a bag of chips, both began choking.

"What new teammate?" Megan asked as Artemis and Jamie hit the chucking speedsters on the back.

"Teammates," Batman corrected, "Plural. Four new heroes are being added to the team. They're partners from Blüdenhaven."

"Blüdenhaven!" Roy exclaimed. "That place is worst then Gotham. Don't you think the Justice League would be better for people like that." "

We asked," Batman informed the younger heroes. "They refused. And not only that, but the oldest is only 17. And, as you all know, the Justice League doesn't induct anyone under 18."

"Kids that young are protecting the most crime reddened city in America?" Connor asked, "How could you let them do something so dangerous without anyone protecting them?"

"He has no control over us," a voice spoke from the darkness. The team all spun around to look for the source of the voice. What they found was four boys, two much taller then the others. Three had domino masks with suits that looked like something a superhero would wear, while the other was wearing a bright red motorcycle helmet with something like a bicker's outfit.

"We'll do what we want," the same voice spoke, which the team found came from the tallest.

"Team, these are your new members. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red X, and Renegade." After pointing to each person as he named them, Batman left via Zeta tube.

Once Batman left, the four boys visibly relaxed. "Sorry to sound so uptight," Red Hood apologized for Nightwing, "But we don't want the Bat on our asses because we seem unfit to be heroes or some other kind of crap like that."

"Stop cursing, Hood," Nightwing scolded, "Some of them are young and innocent."

"Hi," Megan interrupted. "I'm Miss. Martian, but you can call me Megan."

The team went around and introduced themselves. It got slightly awkward when Jamie started talking to himself, but everyone was used to it, and the new kids just didn't care.

"So what can you do?" Artemis asked. Taking this as a challenge, the Blüdenhaven heroes began to show of their skills.

While setting up targets left out from Artemis' and Roy's training, the boys sparred. They took turns, two fought while two set up the targets. It was clear that Nightwing had the best skills, but all of the boys had amazing skills. They where graceful and lethal, flipping and dodging while landing solid hits and kicks at the same time. It only became more impressive when Bo staffs and eskrima sticks where added to the fight.

Once all the targets where set up, the sparring stopped. Even though they had done quite a workout, none of them seemed short of breath. They all stood, back to back to back to back. Nightwing, Red X, and Renegade all drew ninja stars, while Red Hood drew the guns the team had failed to notice strapped to his belt.

Their aim was amazing. Not a single projectile, ninja star nor bullet, missed the target. Most landed in one of the inner two circles. It only became more impressive once they started moving; swapping positions, flipping over each other's backs. It looked like something strait out of a circus.

Once they where done, the newcomers turned to face their new team. "We can also hack." Everyone looked impressed, while the younger kids looked down right ecstatic.

"How did you do that?!" Garfield exclaimed.

A smile spred across Renegade's and Red X's lips as they both answered, "Practice."

"How did you all start in the hero bisnesss?" Roy asked, trying to seem unimpressed, even though he was.

"We had the training, and wanted to make a difference," Red X answered, causing Red Hood and Renegade to hit him over the head, leading to Nightwing hitting them lover the head.

"Where did you get training to that extent?" Connor asked.

"That's personal," snarled Renegade.

Nightwing quietly scolded Renegade as Red Hood explained something important; "We are not telling you who we are. It's called a secret identity for a reason, ans we intend to keep it secret."

"How did you all meet?" Wally asked, eager to change the subject to something not annoying the man with a gun.

"Meet?" Nightwing said in a questioning voice, "We're brothers, if that's what you mean."

"Really, you're all brothers?" Artemis asked, thinking of her sister on the other side.

"Yeah."

The young heroes stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do.

"We all have rooms here for when we need it," Kaldar said, "Would you like to pick your rooms now?"

"That would be great, thank you," Nightwing answered. Kaldar then led the newcomers to the hallway with the rooms.

"What do you think of them?" Roy asked everyone.

"They seem nice," Garfield said.

"They're weird," Bart added.

"Well trained," Jamie supplied. "Yes, I'm sure they're not going to use that against me. Because Batman wouldn't add people to the team that would be dangerous. _NO WE SHOULDN'T KILL THEM!_" Everyone stared at Jamie before ignoring him like they always do.

"I don't trust them," Artemis admitted.

"They remind me of Rob," Wally confessed. Everyone fell silent. Only Jamie and Bart had never met Robin, but the team made sure that they knew about the Boy Wonder by telling them stories. Because of this, Jamie and Bart felt like they knew the laughing boy.

And, while no one would say it, everyone agreed with Wally. They stayed silent, remembering their lost bird.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry to those of you who wanted characters who didn't make it, but a few of them would mess with my plot, and I couldn't use them. Also, NO ROMANCE IN THIS STORY! Maybe slight/hinted spitfire and supermartian, but that's it.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Once again, a question to ask. Who do you want to see the team vs. I have a plan for every villain, but I don't want to put them all out. So who do you want to see? Keep in mind, I will NOT do the Krolotains, cause I'm not making this the same as the series.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm sorry for the delay, but i have a chapter now. It deminstrates a point that i thought would of come up by now; is Jason a mob leader? The answer is in the chapter, so read it if you wish. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

Once a week, the team gets together for team bonding. They usually where together much more often, but they always make it a point to do something once a week. This week, they decided to stay at the mountain and have a movie marathon, with everyone picking a movie (though they probably where not going to watch them all).

Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for the four newest members to arrive. They where all talking amongst themselves with the news on in the background.

"Quiet," Roy suddenly ordered. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "They just said "An update on Red Hood after the break" on the news."

"What could that mean?" Megan asked. "You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

"He might be," Kaldar answered grimly, "Blüdenhaven is very dangerous normally, and the brothers purposely go looking for trouble in the city."

"I hope he's OK," Garfield said quietly, but everyone still heard him.

The group sat in silence until the news came back on. Connor raised the volume. "The Red Hood has done it again," the anchor lady spoke to the camera. "Earlier today, the Red Hood killed the leader of one of Blüdenhaven's leading drug cartels. It is believed that Red Hood made this kill so he can take control over yet another part of Blüdenhaven's drug district. If you have been living in a cave for the past six months, and haven't heard about him, the Red Hood is a "anti-hero". He is in charge of most drug sales in Blüdenhaven. On top of being the "top dog", the Red Hood also fights crime with Nightwing, Red X, and Renegade. Now in other news..."

Connor turned the TV off, leaving the team to stare at the blackened screen.

"Crash," Bart broke the silence.

"No Bart, this is so not crash," Wally chided the younger speedster. "One of our new teammates is a criminal!"

"I bet you that all four of them are criminals," Artemis said.

"And you would win that bet," a voice came from behind the coach. Everyone spun around to face their new teammates. "Every hero breaks a few laws in the line of duty," Renegade informed the group, "Hood is just extreme with it."

"Extreme!" Roy exclaimed "He's in charge of a mob! He kills people! That isn't extreme, that illegal!"

"Yes, it is," Red X agreed, "But in Blüdenhaven, you can't follow the law if you want to stop those who break it."

"You admitted that you break laws," Connor pointed out. "If you break the law, that makes you a criminal."

"Blüdenhaven is hell cone to Earth," Nightwing informed the others grimly. "Hardly anyone is on the right side if the law. The police are crooked, the shop owners are crooked, and chances are that little girl on the corner is working some kind of angle. As civilians, we are some of the only law abiding citizens. So yes, we break laws when we fight crime, but only because it's the only way to survive."

None of the other young heroes had anything to say in response to Nightwing's words. They had all always known of the violence that takes place in Blüdenhaven everyday, but to hear how bad it truly was from someone who liven in the city, from the person who protected it, made them all realize that the city was much worse then they had ever thought.

"What I do isn't some half-baked plan," Red Hood defended himself for the first time. "I use guns when fighting crime. I aim to injure first but if it doesn't stop them, I will kill them. When I decided to go after the drug cartels I will admit, it was personal at first, but once I had a few cartels under my control, I realized how much easier it was to keep dealers in line. Less fighting over the price, less... illegal activities when it came to payment for the drugs. Once I took control, crime in the city dropped, which made the old man much more supporting. The money is an extra, even if you only use it to get for the hero business and if we absolutely need it."

The team stared at the brothers in fascination. They had always been told that you had to obey the law, protect it from those who break it. Now, here where heroes who broke the law so they can do their job.

"You're dad doesn't support your activities?" Kaldar broke the silence.

The brothers all looked at him sharply. "What makes you say that?" Nightwing asked.

"Red Hood said that "it made the old man much more supporting." Connor answered.

Blüdenhaven's heroes seemed to relax at this. "Our father doesn't know about what we do," Nightwing replied. "He's a jerk that we haven't seen him in years."

"When I said that, I meant Wing was more accepting if the guns," Hood informed the team. "Nightwing is like a father to us, so I call him old man."

The team accepted this and decided to drop the whole topic.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about we have that movie night?" Red X questioned. Everyone agreed.

(FLASHfoward)

The next morning, Wally woke up facing his night table, which had a folded piece of paper on it. The speedster tiredly reached over and gripped the paper in his hand before unfolding it.

The more he read, the more he couldn't believe the letter. He knew it was the real thing; no one could fake something this well. Once he got to the end, he sprinted out of the room, mumbling "O my God," under his breath the whole time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Remember, there's still time to tell me what villans you want the team to face.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SO SO SORRY! But the play is over now, so i will try to be updating more (hopefully).**

**I'm soooooooooooo upset about Wally's death. I will write a story in the future about him being alive, but I'll finish the three stories I have out first.**

**THanks for the review, favs, and follows**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

"GUYS!" Wally yelled as he ran into the kitchen, where every was eating breakfast. "You will never guess what I just found!"

"And chances are, we won't care," commented a teen with red hair and a red mask. He was hit upside the head by Nightwing while being told to behave.

"Hood?" Wally asked the teen, who nodded. "So that's what you look like."

"Wally," Kaldar grabbed the speedster's attention, "You said you found something."

Wally nodded rapidly while handing the paper in his hand to Kaldar. "It was in my room this morning," he told the leader, "And I've never seen it before."

As Kaldar read the letter, his eyes widened in shock. He passed the note on to the other senior members of the team, who read it in shock as well.

"What is it?" Bart asked. The other younger members where curious as well. The Blüdenhaven gang (as Wally calls them) didn't seem to care.

"It's a letter," Wally told his cousin, "from Robin."

"What?!" the junior members of the team exclaimed.

"It's a letter from Robin," Connor repeated.

"No way, mi amigo," Jamie said, "Robin was claimed dead years ago. Yes, I'm sure that he wasn't reincarnated. Because people aren't just reincarnated at random. Jesus doesn't count."

Everyone just stared at Jamie as he seemed to talk to himself. "I swear, it is," Wally swore after a moment, "It really is from Robin." He ran over and grabbed the note from Megan, who had tears in her eyes. Wally read the note to the younger boys; "Hey, Wally. Sorry I haven't gotten in contact with you sooner, but things stuff happens. I know your fine, and I thought you would like to know that I am too. So are Devil, Worm, and Demon. Yeah, their with me. ...I'm not coming back just yet. I have some things I have to do, but don't worry about me, I'm safe. But remember, just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not their. Robin P.S. Say hi to eveyone for me, will ya?"

The room was silent after Wally finished reading the letter.

Suddenly, Red Hood stood up, grabbing his helmet and shoving it on his head. "Nightwing, we have somewhere to be," he said and left the room in a huff. Nightwing sighed and looked at the rest of the team.

"Sorry about him," He apologized about his partner, "He's annoyed you guys found out about his... other activities. But we really do have somewhere to be. We'll see you all later. Call if you need anything." At that, he stood up and left, with Red X and Renegade on his heels.

Everyone watched them go. "What was that about?" Garfield asked.

"Don't know," Artemis said, turning to face the rest of the team. "I still don't trust them."

* * *

"Tim, Dami, go get ready for work," Dick ordered the second they entered the apartment. For once, the younger brothers went without a fight.

Dick sighed, turning to face Jason. "I know your mad-" Dick started.

"Are you insane?!" Jason yelled. "Did you even think of the risks when you did this?"

"Of course I did."

"No, you didn't," Jason told him, "Because you did it anyway. This could get us found out, Dick. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Dick said.

"Really, because that's what's going to happen," Jason informed him. "Wally will show that to the League, the League will come looking for us, and they'll find us."

Dick looked at Jason for a long moment. "It's not going to happen, Jason."

"You can't know that for sure!" Jason yelled and turned his head towards the floor.

"Yes, I can," Dick told Jason. He walked over to his little brother, standing in front of him. "I took every caution I could. I used paper with a Jump City hotel logo on it, I changed my handwriting, I wore gloves the whole time I had the letter, and I hid myself from all video recording devices."

Dick took Jason's chin in his hand, and tilted his head up so he was looking him in the eye. "That will not find us, Jason."

Jason sighed, "I'll trust you, Grayson, but I still don't like this."

Dick laughed. "When have you ever liked anything since the heroes came to town?"

Jason laughed with his older brother before yelling over his shoulder at the closed door to the bedroom, "Now stop eavesdropping and actually get ready."

The sound of a frantic scramble, a crash, and two voices yelling that they where OK mixed with the older boys laughter as they began to get ready as well.

* * *

Latter that night, Bruce was sitting in the Batcave, watching all security footage he had access to from Jump City.

Alfred came in, holding a letter. "Sir, I think you'll want to read this."

"I'm busy, Alfred," Bruce said.

"I know, sir," Alfred informed his employer, "But its a letter from the young masters."

In seconds, Bruce had paused the security feed he was watching and was grabbing the letter from Alfred's hands. The worried father ripped open the envelope and quickly read through the letter. after he read it over five times, he lowered it and looked at Alfred.

"What does it say?" the butler asked.

"Hey dad," Bruce read, I'm writing to you. Not to tell you, that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel. And how we fell apart, how this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your sons? Do you miss your little bird? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're all right? We're alright, we're alright.

"It's been a long hard road without you by side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my brother's heart, you broke you're children for life. It's not ok, but we're alright. I remember the days you a hero in my eyes. Those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. (From, Damian and Tim).

"The days I spent, so cold so hungry, where full of hate, I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this tattooed body. There's things I'll take to my grave. But I'm ok. I'm ok.

"It's been a long hard road without you by side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my brother's heart, you broke you're children for life. It's not ok, but we're alright. I remember the days you a hero in my eyes. Those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. (From Jason)

"Sometimes I forget. This time, I'll admit. That I miss you. Said I miss you. It's been a long hard road without you by side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my brothers' heart, you broke you're children for life. It's not ok, but we're alright. I remember the days you a hero in my eyes. Those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. (From Dick).

"And sometimes, I'll forgive. This time I'll admit. That I miss you. I miss you.

"Hey dad,"

"Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This is the last time that I will be asking what villians you all want to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of, a declaimer I forgot in the last chapter. The letters from the boys to Bruce last chapter was the lyrics to the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. It's the song that inspired this fic. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. **

**I DON'T OWN YJ.**

* * *

The whole League was shocked by the letters received by Wally and Batman. Everyone had nearly given up hope on him (and his brothers) being alive. The letters proved it.

Batman had started obsessing over his lost sons even more then he had been for the past few years. Now that he had conformation that his sons were alive, and safe, he was determined to find them. He wasn't stopping for anything.

Which is why most of the Young Justice team was in Gotham.

The Joker had escaped, and Batman was busy looking for Robin, so Young Justice was called in to stop him.

Bart, Jamie, and Garfield where left behind (much to their annoyance) because their inexperience with Gotham villains, and Roy was busy with secret identity stuff, so it was only the original time (minus their bird) and the four newest members on the mission.

It was surprisingly easy to track down the Joker (just follow the mayhem). They followed him to an abandoned warehouse by the docks. The team entered the warehouse quietly, meaning Kid Flash tripped in front of Joker's goons, Artemis yelled at him, and Superboy crashed through a wall. The team started fighting with the goons with the Joker nowhere in sight.

Just as the team was defeating the last of the goons, a laugh sounded throughout the warehouse. Nightwing and Red Hood looked up quickly at the well-known laugh. They casually ninjaed to Renegade's and Red X's side. The four partners and the rest of their team watched as the mad clown came into view.

"It's true!" Joker shouted gleefully. "I didn't believe him, but it's true! The birds are flying with the flock again!"

"What are you talking about Joker?" Aqualad asked.

Joker looked around the group, eyes lingering on Blüdenhaven's heroes, before laughing again. "And the flock doesn't even know!" The team looked at each other in confusion, while the four newest members had a staring contest with the villain.

"Does the flock know how the bird has changed?" the Joker started, looking at Nightwing. "How the youngest are hurt and scared?" He turned his eyes to Renegade and Red X, who looked scared (or nervous at least). Red Hood and Nightwing pushed their brothers behind them. The Joker's smile grew even wider as his eyes shown with glee while staring at Red Hood. "Does the flock know how the bird fell by my hand?"

With a scream, Red Hood started to run at the Joker. Moving quickly, Nightwing grabbed Red Hood's arms and pulled him back. Red Hood tried to get away from his older brother, but Nightwing was too strong.

"Can you guys handle this from here?" Nightwing called to the rest of the team, who had watched the exchange silently. As Aqualad said yes, Nightwing started dragging Red Hood out of the warehouse; Renegade and Red X following behind them.

The Joker didn't resist when the team tied him up and brought him to the police waiting outside of the building. The whole way to the jail, the Joker laughed and laughed, yelling of how the birds where alive, but broken.

* * *

"What was that about?" Connor asked when they where back at the mountain after the mission.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked cooly, not wanting to go into this with his younger brothers in the room.

"Joker was talking about you four," Artemis said. "Calling you birds, and saying you where broken and dead." Renegade stiffened while Red X lightly shook with fear. While the team couldn't see Red Hood's face, Nightwing knew that his brother looked like he was going to be sick under his mask.

The older brothers eyes met. A few moments latter, Red Hood was ushering Renegade and Red X through the Zeta-tube back to Blüdenhaven, with a excuse of having something to do.

Nightwing let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He should have know this would happen when he found out they where facing the Joker, but he decided that they could handle it.

They would have if Joker hadn't opened his big mouth.

"We've versed the Joker before," Nightwing told the team. "On more then one occasion. None of the occasions where good for us."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, worried about her teammates. She was able to sense the four newest teammates's distress before, during, and after the mission. She had assumed that it was because they had never versed the Joker before.

"Every once and a while, Joker will come to Blüdenhaven. We track him down, and try to defeat him. We usually succeed, but at a price. He's usually able to capture one of us, Red X and Renegade mostly, but he's gotten Red Hood and I on more then one occasion.

"Joker finds joy out of torturing us," Nghtwing inform them, "He loves beating Renegade and Red X to a bloody pulp, pushing Red Hood's and my physical pain limits, as well as mental a few times.

"He's gone too far on numerous occasions. All of us have had to go to the hospital to get treated for injuries he gave us at least twice. We don't have state of the arc medical Tec like you all do."

The teams faces all looked grim. Nightwing didn't want to see their faces when they found out the worst of it. "But by far, the worst that damn clown has ever done is when he killed Red Hood," the team's faces looked sick, but looked confused.

"We hadn't even known that Joker was in the city. Hood was on patrol, and got captured. He had been mad at me when he left, so it took us nearly twenty four hours to even realize that he was missing, then another ten to find him."

Nightwing's eyes where glazed over and he sounded like he was in a trance. He hated remembering what happened to his brother. "I knew that the Joker would have hurt Red Hood a lot, so I refused to bring X and Renegade.

"When I finally found him, he was in critical condition. Joker had beaten him with a crowbar. He had broken bones, cuts, bruises, and internal and external bleeding. But that wasn't the worst if it.

"I was in front of the building when Joker blew it up," Nightwing said after a pause. "I knew Hood was still in the building because I heard him scream. I ran to the rubble and started digging through the remains. I found him quickly, bloody and broken. I franticly searched for a pulse, but didn't find any. He was dead."

Nightwing stopped for a moment, taking a deep, shaking breath before continuing. "I went back to our last mentor." Nightwing's voice changed from the sober voice to one filled of hate and anger. "I hated having to go back to him. He's an ass; always has been, always will be. But he was my only hope. "Sure enough, he pulled some favors, and got Hood into Ra al Ghul's Lazarus pit. It brought Hood back, weak, but alive. We went home and told Renegade and X about what happened. We haven't seen the Joker since."

The team silently stared at their newest member. They couldn't believe that Red Hood, the hard ass hero from Blüdenhaven that used guns, killed, and ran drug cartels, had died. After a few moments, Nightwing stood, leaving the mountain, not wishing to talk anymore about what happened to his brother.

* * *

When Dick got back to the apartment, he was met with his two youngest brothers cuddled up on the couch with Jason in the middle.

It wasn't a common occurrence that Jason allowed his younger brothers to cling to him. Jason disliked physical touch. When the younger two brothers needed physical comfort, they went to Dick.

But when Jason had brought his brothers home tonight, Dick wasn't there to give them comfort. Plus, they needed comfort because of something that happened to him, not Dick.

The time in which Jason was dead was one of the scariest times in Tim's and Damian's lives. They didn't know where their brothers where, or if they were even alive. When their protectors had came back, the younger brothers found out one of their brothers had been dead, and that scared them. One of their worst had come true, and they hadn't even known.

So Jason let his brothers cling to him so they could reassure themselves that he truly was alive.

Dick walked over to the couch and sat on the armrest. "You guys alright?" he asked them, lightly touching Tim's back. He received no answer, which was an answer in itself.

He put his hand in Tim's hair and noticed it was slightly warm. Concerned, Dick moved his hand to Tim forehead, and noticed he had a temperature. He checked Damian and noticed he had a fever as well. He tried to check Jason forehead, but the red head wouldn't let him, leading Dick to believe that Jason was sick too.

"How long have you guys been feeling sick?" Dick asked.

"Since school ended yesterday," Damian answered.

"Last night," Tim told his brother.

Dick and Jason's eyes met. Both where annoyed at their brothers, but they knew that it was slightly his fault. Whenever ether of them were sick or hurt, they wouldn't say anything. After a moment Dick got up and walked onto the fire escape while taking out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Bill? It's John," Dick recognized the voice on the phone.

"Hey, John," Bill said, "What's going on? You should be here already, or nearly here."

"That's why I'm calling," answered Dick tiredly. "The others are sick. I think it's the flu. Drake was sick when he came home from school, and Jack had it by the end of the night. I know Pete has it, but you know him, he's refusing to admit it. Plus-"

"I get it, you guys need the night off," Bill interrupted. "Take all the time you need. And I'll pay you." Bill normally gruff voice turned softer. He felt sorry for the young man on the phone. Bill knew their story; different mothers, dad left, taken in by a man who abused them, especially the oldest. They finally got away, only to become homeless in the most crime-ridden city in the world. He always tried to help the family in any way he could. "How are you doing, John?"

Dick sighed. He hated having to lie to Bill, who was the only adult who cared for the brothers, but he knew he had to about certain things. But Dick always tried to lie as little as possible. "I've been up for the past thirty-six hours, and I'm 83 percent sure that I'm getting sick too. But I'm hanging in there."

"Take care of yourself, and your brothers. Call me if you need any help," Bill ordered.

"Thanks, Bill."

"Welcome. Now go rest."

"Yes, sir." Dick hung up on his boss. He walked back inside to find Tim in Jason's lap while Damian was curled into his side. Dick sighed and walked over to the couch. He picked Damian up and set him down in his lap.

"I called us in sick for work," Dick told his brothers. "Bill was understanding, and told us to take all the time we need." Damian and Tim just snuggled closer into their brothers's chests. The younger boys always regressed when they were hurt or sick.

The older heroes sat in silence as they waited for their brothers to fall asleep. It wasn't a long wait, the illness and emotional turmoil they went through that day knocking them out. Once they were asleep, Dick and Jason brought the brothers into the bedroom they shared.

Dick and Jason walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the recliner and couch respectively.

"How you do you really feel?" Dick asked Jason.

"Like crap, but I'll live," Jason admitted. "What about you?"

"Tiered, and hungry, but I'm fine," Dick informed his brother.

"You need to eat more," Jason said, "And sleep more. Your overworking yourself."

"I'm fine, Jason," Dick didn't have the paitents to have this common argument right now.

"I don't know why we can't use the money I get from the drug cartels," Jason want on. "We could live comfortably with just some of it."

"No," Dick spoke with conviction. "I accept using it for the hero business, but that's it. We aren't criminals, Jay. As civilians, we will obey the law."

Jason sighed, know that there wasn't anything he could do to change his mind. "Just promise you'll take care of yourself."

"Course, Jay," Dick promised as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Shit happens.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

It was days after the team had faced the Joker, and the four newest members hadn't been seen since Nightwing had told the team of their history with the Joker. There were no stories on the news about the heroes stopping a crime, in or out of Blüdenhaven. The team was starting to worry about the brothers.

The whole team was sitting in the TV room, watching movies. It wasn't their official movie night, but no body had anything better to do.

As a movie ended, Kaldar spoke. "Has anyone heard from Nightwing, Red Hood, Red X, or Renegade?" Everyone answered negatively.

"I hope they're all ok," Megan worried.

"They're fine," Artemis reassured the Martian.

"We are," a voice said from the kitchen, "But our brothers need help."

The team quickly spun around to see Red X and Renegade in civil clothing.

"Your eyes," Wally exclaimed, easily distracted. But it was to be expected, seeing as the brothers had nothing covering their eyes. From where they were sitting, the team could clearly see Red X's and Renegade's brown eyes.

"O shut up," Renegade snapped. "It's contacts. Now get over it, quick. Our brothers need help."

"What's wrong?" Roy asked while the whole team stood up to follow the partners.

"Nightwing and Red Hood. They're sick," Red X informed the team while walking to the Zeta tubes. "Really sick. They have been for days, and they aren't getting any better. And all of you don't have to come."

Roy, Kaldar, Wally, Artemis, Megan, and Connor followed the worried brothers to Blüdenhaven, to one of the worst parts if the city. They rushed up to a small apartment. Either the lock was broken, or the brothers had left it unlocked, because a light push in the door was all it took to open the door.

The team looked around the room, bunched close together. Everyone's first thought was on how small it was. Due to the lack of room, it didn't take long to notice the two sick boys. Nightwing was laying on the couch, tossing and turning in an uneasy sleep. Red Hood was on the recliner nearby.

"I told you we don't need help," Red Hood's voice was hoarse; his eyes, bloodshot.

"We do," Red X said. "You've been sick for days. And Nightwing hasn't woken up for three days."

"What?" the team exclaimed.

A knock sounded on the door. "Hide," Renegade ordered while slowly walking towards the door. Some of the young heroes hid in the bedroom, while others quickly made an exit to the roof via the open window.

Everyone listened as Renegade and Red X opened the door, letting a man in with a quiet greeting.

"Hey, Drake, Jack" the man said, "How are your brothers doing?"

"Not much better, Bill," Red X, or Jack, informed the older man. "Pete is awake and lucid, but John still hasn't woken up." Bill nodded grimly as he walked over to Pete.

Kneeling on the side of the chair, Bill shook the red head lightly to get his attention. "Hey, Pete. How do you feel?" Bill asked.

"Not to good, boss," Pete answered, "Not to good at all."

"I know, kid. But it will get better." Bill passed Pete by to go to John's side. Bill kneeled by his head and gently brushed John's hair back, feeling the heat on the forehead.

"He's getting thinner," Bill observed. "He's usually thin, but this is worse then normal."

"He's been asleep for days," Drake reminded the older man. "We have been able to get some soup and water in him, but not much and not as often as he needs."

"I still don't get why you don't bring these two to the hospital," Bill said.

"No hospital," Pete injected.

"We don't have the money for it," Jack answered. "Plus, none of us like hospitals. Too many trips. Too many bad memories.'

Bill sighed. "I really wish I could help you all some more."

"You help plenty, boss," Pete argued, "We would still be on the streets with the same crappy situation as before if it wasn't for you."

Bill smiled lightly. "You're good kids." The oldest man checked his watch. "I have to go, guys," he told his workers. "I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd drop in."

Jack and Drake thanked their boss as the older man left. They gave a sigh of relief as the door closed. Turning around, they saw their teammates re-entering the room. "Who was that?" Wally asked.

"Our boss," Renegade informed the older boys.

The team was silent as they watched Red X care for his sick brothers; giving Red Hood water, and putting a cool cloth on Nightwing's head.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help us?" Red X asked suddenly.

"What do you need help with?" Kaldar asked.

"We're taking them to the cave," Renegade said. "They need help, which we don't have access to here. What we need is in the cave."

The team was silent as Roy walked over to Nightwing and picked him up. Connor walked over to Red Hood, who refused to be picked up. Red X walked over to the chair and started whispering to Red Hood. "It's okay," he reassured the red head. Red X realized that the moment of lucidity was leaving his brother. The older was once again slipping into the feverish hallucinations that had been plaguing him for the past few days. "It's just Connor. Superboy, remember him."

"The clone?" Red Hood asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing. "Daddy dearest doesn't love him. Just like out daddy dearest."

The team looked questioningly at Red X, who ignored them and continued talking to Red Hood. "They made up. They're on much better terms now."

Red Hood mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Gently, Connor picked the sick boy up. Once again, Renegade and Red X led the heroes to the Zeta tube.

"Why is no one stopping us?" Megan asked. At the confused looks from her teammates, she explained. "We are walking on the streets two carrying unconscious bodies. Not one person has given us a second look."

"They know it's safer to mind their own business," Renegade told the Martian. "If you get in someone's way in this city, your body will be the next one their carrying."

After this, the team walked in silence. They quickly went to the infirmary to help their teammates.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
